trovefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Ice Sage
The Ice Sage is a Ranged fighter from the Prime snow lands of Trove. This class is considered to be an Icelander from the frigid world of the Permafrost. Abilities |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Capable of destroying blocks - Fails casting in low ceiling locations (making it almost usless in some dungeons) - Can be double cast (bypassing CD) if using the aiming guide (hold skill button) for the duration of the cooldown |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Increases Movement Speed by 10(?) - Increases Magic Damage by 24%(?) - Increase Attack Speed by 20 - Dispelled when taking 10%+ of max health as damage - Removed when entering build mode - Can absorb (and be dispelled by) spikes, fall damage and firebolt traps |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | * Lasts 6 seconds * Halts all damage whilst enemies are frozen * When enemies unfreeze they receive all the damage done over the freeze duration and bonus * Subsequent Big Chills (from other ice sages) won't stack the freeze duration (seems to reset the duration?) * Teleporting Bosses will not blink when attacked whilst frozen * No longer freezes Dracolyte Dragon Idols, preventing them from exploding until they thaw |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | Slow Duration: 5 Seconds Slow Amount: ?% |} Stat gain per level anomaly: gains +18 to damage at levels 4 and 5 (other classes get +16 except barb) Tactics 'Solo Play' Ice Sage excels at kiting to avoid getting hit, sadly this isn't always an option due to limited space and over-trapped dungeons. Building Jump gives you versatility in vertical or horizontal spaces (although it requires substantial Energy Regeneration investment to keep spamming Ice Crash whilst in the air). Always keep your Ice Ward ability up, as this increases damage and attack speed. Aim to use Ice Crash as part of your auto attack, keep your auto attack button pressed down and use Ice Crash as soon as it's off cooldown, ideally this should give you one projectile (to slow) and one icicle repeatedly. General Tips *Keep your Frozen Ward up at all times. *Pressing Shift allows you to jump forward, allowing you to get up close for attacks. *Use The Big Chill for defensive uses or in some offensive situations. Skill Usage *Try to land some auto attacks to proc your passive and then throw down your shards to dish out lots of damage. ** Keep in mind that the passive can last a few seconds so try to throw in some auto attacks between shards to keep the timer resetting. *Use The Big Chill on tough enemies that are badly harming your friends to save them and give them time to regenerate health. *A useful combo commonly used by common Ice Sage players is to create their defensive ward, auto attack, then throwing down their shards before using The Big Chill before the passive runs out. Try to use this combo in boss fights to extend your damage greatly. 'Beware of:' * Ranged Enemies - Kiting and hovering above ranged enemies is considerably less effective than with melee enemies and depending on your health (or enemy damage) can dispel ice ward on every attack, making it fairly expensive (in energy and animation time) to maintain the buff. Rapidly strafing left and right (in the air or on the ground) helps greatly in tricking the AI into leading their shots wide. *Dungeons with a lacking roof height can prevent you from ice sharding the enemies, making it useless because the attacks projectile comes from the roof. *The Ice Sage is vulnerable while her shield is down. Be prepared for any teleporting enemy that will surprise her. 'Teamplay' * The Big Chill is very strong offensively or defensively for the team, try to use it after a Candy Barbarian ultimate (giving rage candy buffs to everyone nearby) to maximize damage. Have other players deal damage to the frozen enemies, as they'll take bonus damage from those attacks when they unfreeze. **Ice Sage synergizes well with Candy Barbarian due to his rage candy and her ward providing more heavier damage. Costumes Video Category:Classes Category:Magic Category:Staff Wielder Category:Permafrost